Maraud (Earth-199999)
History Maraud is one of the Queen Mothers who rule the various Zn'rx clans. Like the other queens, she is married to the Emperor. Maraud was by far the most power-hungry of all the Snarks. Unwilling to wait for the current emperor, Bhadsha to die, she tried several times to get him killed so her son, Jakal, could become emperor. Her first scheme was to kidnap James Power in order to steal his plans for a matter/antimatter converter. Power Pack stopped her & since then, she has relentlessly attempted to kidnap Power Pack in order to steal their powers or use them in her attempt to gain leadership of Snarkworld. She secretly poisoned Bhadsha so that she could set her son Jakal up as a puppet emperor under her control. She managed to capture the team & transfer their powers to him, but this proved too much for the Snark prince & he went insane, turning against Maraud & everyone else who dared to stand up to him untill Power Pack managed to reclaim their powers from him. After her son seemingly died & Maraud's treachery was exposed, she was banished from Snarkworld. From that moment, she sought vengeance on Power Pack & on the Kymellians that caused her downfall. She threatened to destroy the Kymellians' home, Kymellia II, but all the Kymellians escaped & settled on a new planet. She also captured Power Pack again & once more stole their powers (or rather, she made them give her the powers in return for her promise that she would spare the Kymellians), this time for herself to use. She had more succes than Jakal at controlling these powers, & planned to use them to become the first empress of Snarkworld. Helped by the Force Four, Power Pack was able to again reclaim their powers & stop Maraud. After this defeat, she teamed up with the Kymellian Technocrat, who just like her hated Power Pack because he lost his position of power now that the Kymellians had moved to Kymellia III. Together they kidnapped Alex Power, James Power, & Margaret Power, & replaced them with pseudoplastic copies. The copies however began to malfunction (with the Alex copy reverting back to a Kymellian form & the Margaret copy going insane), & Power Pack figured out what had happened. This led to yet another confrontation between the team & Maraud. This time, Maraud seemingly died when her ship exploded. Several years later however, it was revealed that both Maraud & Jakal were still alive. Because of Maraud's doing, Jakal's consciousness had usurped that of the Emperor. Along with her son, who was basically a puppet Emperor under her control, she planned to wage a war against the various Queen mothers to put them back in line & stop their attempts to eliminate him in order to make one of their sons Emperor. She also planned to restore the Zn'rx empire to it's former glory. Power Pack once again got dragged into the battle. With the help of the Kymellians & the Zn'rx clans that refused to acknowledge Jakals reign, like Prince Sobak, queen mother Destrak, & their armies, they managed to fight back against Jakal's forces. Jakal meanwhile began to grow tired of his dominating mother, & eventually rebelled against her, strangling her to death before being defeated himself by Power Pack. Powers & Abilities Powers (Temporarily) those of Power Pack. Notes *Maraud (Earth-616) *Maraud (Earth-5631) Category:Secret Identity Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters